


First Name Basis

by foreverrunninglaps



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aobajousai, Arranged Marriage, Chocolatier Tendou Satori, F/M, Falling In Love, First Time, Haikyuu s3 spoilers, High School, How Do I Tag, I’m scared I wrote him too fanon, My First Fanfic, Please Don't Hate Me, Post-High School, Post-timeskip Haikyuu spoilers, Pro Volleyball Player Ushijima Wakatoshi, Reader-Insert, Sad Ushijima Wakatoshi, Shiratorizawa, Soft Ushijima Wakatoshi, There’s gonna be a couple nsfw chapters but I’ll warn in advance so you can skip if you want, True Love, Ushijima Wakatoshi is Bad at Feelings, Ushijima Wakatoshi is a Good Significant Other, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love, Weddings, Where can I find a man like Ushijima, Y/n is lowkey a baddie, funny best friend, i don’t know what i’m doing, lol jk... not really though, mean oikawa, sorry this is bad, stoic king, ushi is a gentleman, ushijima wakatoshi is hot asf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29606532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverrunninglaps/pseuds/foreverrunninglaps
Summary: “Oh my God, Ushiwaka is in the crowd! I repeat, THE Ushijima Wakatoshi is in the crowd!!”“What?!? No way! What’s he doing here of all places?” One of your teammates asks.“What do you think? He’s Ushiwaka. He’s probably dating one of those college girls,” another replies.“Wait you’re so right. Of course that fine piece of man is dating an older women,” the first one says.“Haha, I think that’s pretty unlikely,” you say to them.“Huh? What do you mean?” They ask.“Well, he’s kinda my fiancé, I guess?” You respond.All of your teammates turn to you with their eyes wide and their jaws dropped. In unison they all yell out, “WHAT?”
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi & Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	1. Reveal

**Author's Note:**

> Hello amazing readers! If you know me from my TikTok imagines then welcome to my AO3 I guess. I was originally gonna rewrite this on Wattpad, but I heard some things are changing with them, so I decided AO3 was the place to go instead. This will follow the plot line of my Ushijima imagine, but in more depth. I wasn’t happy with the way I ended it since it was obviously rushed and I am here to right my wrongs. I also had to take out lots of details in the imagine because of space limitations, so I’m here to include details to my heart’s content. I hope you all enjoy the read!

You’re a third year at Aoba Johsai High School. You’re a middle blocker and the vice captain for the girls volleyball club. Recently, the whole team was putting in extra practice and effort in preparation for the spring tournament preliminares. You all were working like machines to try and reach nationals. Even though the girls team has been able to achieve the same things, you guys are constantly overshadowed by the boys team and their sparkly setter. Your setter, Tora, is the captain, and they also happened to be your best friend since the beginning of high school. Today, you guys had a practice match against a local college team. The countdown to the spring prelims has all of you putting in extra effort even on the weekends. This is your last chance to show Japan that the Aoba Johsai girls team can outperform the boys team. This is the 3rd years’ last chance, and there’s no way you’re going to just let it slip through your fingers. 

The first set was a little bit challenging. These college girls were able to throw off your team’s rhythm, which is something you guys have never experienced before. Although your team was trailing in the beginning of the first set, a quick timeout by your coach and a pep talk from your captain later, you guys were able to get back on track. Slowly but surely, you guys started racking up those points and were able to take the lead. After winning that first set, your team were all drinking water by the bench when your best friend and setter looks up into the stands and spots one of the top three high school aces in Japan sitting there in his Shiratorizawa school uniform.

“Oh my God UshiWaka is in the crowd! I repeat THE Ushijima Wakatoshi is in the crowd!! I never thought I’d be able to see that hunk in the flesh,” Tora gushes with absolutely no shame.  


Although you guys are focused on improving, Tora still likes to have a little fun sometimes. She understands the stress of wanting to win can weigh people down significantly, so she’s always there to brighten the mood, and of course, to point out hot guys. 

“What?!? No way! What’s he doing here of all places?” One of your teammates asks. 

“What do you think? He’s UshiWaka, one of the top 3 aces in all of Japan. He’s probably dating one of those college girls,” another replies. 

“Wait you’re so right. Of course that fine piece of man is dating an older woman. He even looks good in his school uniform too,” The first one says. 

“Haha you’re right he does look good in his school uniform, but I think that’s pretty unlikely,” you say to them.

“Huh? What do you mean?” They ask. 

“Well, he’s kinda my fiancé, I guess?” You respond. 

All your teammates turn to you with their eyes wide and their jaws dropped. In unison they all yell out, “WHAT?” 


	2. The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back for chapter 2! Thank you to everyone for reading and leaving kudos. I really like how I’m going with rewriting the story so far. At the beginning of the chapter there’s going to some elements of a yuino mentioned. A yuino is a traditional Japanese engagement ceremony and to read more so you won’t be too confused I’ll add a link to a reading about it [here.](https://oureverydaylife.com/japanese-engagement-customs-12578197.html)

**~Flashback One Month Prior~**

You sit in your home waiting, pawing at the long sleeves of your furisode. Today was the day of your yuino, a traditional engagement ceremony. Your family arranged for you to be married to the one and only Ushijima Wakatoshi.

It seemed that his family especially wanted to go through with it, apparently having something to do with Ushijima’s parents marrying for love and then not working out. They want to prevent it from happening again, and they decided that the easiest solution was an arranged marriage.

Your family also had their business interests in mind when agreeing to it, knowing the Ushijimas were an influential family. Of course, they throw their kids into it like they’re pawns, but that’s nothing new when it came to wealthy families.

You and your family are finally called into the room next door, where Ushijima’s family has set up gifts customary for the ceremony. As you get up, you start to play with your fingers hidden by your sleeves. You didn’t want to admit it, but your nerves were crawling all over your skin. You’re young. You’re still in your last year of high school. Should you have agreed to this? Will you two even get along platonically? Will he make you give up your dream of becoming an architect to become a housewife popping out babies every year? Nahhh there’s no way that’ll happen. Right?

As the door slides open, you walk in with your head up high and a calm face. Just because you’re nervous doesn’t mean you have to show them that. Might as well show from the get go that there’s no chance in hell you’re going to be a blindly-compliant housewife.

Your eyes scan the room until they freeze when you finally spot him. His olive-toned hair and eyes were unlike anything you’ve ever seen. His sharp jawline and pointed nose created a beautiful profile. Not to mention, you could tell by his slim face and hands that the large body hidden under his loose-fitting montsuki was purely muscle, but you already knew that. He’s one of the top 3 aces in the country. His pictures are plastered all over volleyball magazines. You couldn’t help but wonder, what’s in it for him? Did he want to settle down with someone before starting his career? Is he just trying to please his family? Is he thinking this is his chance to turn someone into his submissive servant? Okay you have to stop thinking about that last one you’re just being paranoid.

But in all seriousness, why you? Why would he agree to marry you? There’s no debate that you’re beautiful, and your personality is extremely attractive, but Ushijima is famous and he doesn’t even know your personality yet. Your thoughts are disrupted by his mother’s voice.

“Mr and Mrs. L/n, it’s a pleasure to see you again,” she begins before turning to you, “Y/n, it’s a blessing to finally meet you. You’re even more beautiful in person.”

“Thank you Mrs. Ushijima. You’re so kind.”

After talking to his mom, you turn to him.

“It’s great to finally meet you. I’m l/n y/n,” you say, reaching out your right hand. This was the time to show him you’re not someone he can easily throw around.

“Ushijima Wakatoshi,” he says simply, taking your right hand in his for a handshake.

The second your hands touch, you feel the tingle travel up your arm and down your spine. His grip was firm, but not overbearing. If he was trying to turn you submissive, he’s being very subtle about it. OH. MY. GOD. STOP THINKING HE’S GONNA TURN YOU INTO A HOUSEWIFE.

Oh wait you forgot he’s left-handed. Should you have brought out your left hand to shake instead? Is that considered improper? Why are so nervous? Why’s his skin so soft?

Your eyes look up from your intertwined hands to his. His eyes darken, but there’s no sign of contempt in them. They look clouded. You weren’t sure whether to be mesmerized or worried.

You let go of his hand and turn to his mother, your hand longing for the warmth of his again.

“You all set up the room very beautifully, Mrs. Ushijima. I appreciate all your effort,” you compliment. Your parents gave you a long talk prior to this event to bring out your best flattery.

“Why thank you dear. You’re so polite. I’m so happy you’re marrying Wakatoshi. My dear, you did good in choosing her,” she said, turning her head back to talk to her son.

Your eyes widen slightly in surprise. He chose you? Like, on purpose? Well this is getting interesting.

You don’t know how to react, so you flash a small smile as everyone is ushered to their seats and of course, you’re next to your now-fiancé.

The older members of your families begin to talk details and specifics. After about two minutes of at least trying to listen, you completely zone out. Your eyes explore the room again, but this time in detail. They really did do an amazing job decorating. Ushijima starts to lean towards you, but by the time you noticed he was already by your ear.

“Were you forced to do this?”

He asked his question very softly, making sure no one else could hear him. His breath tickled your ear and his calm, low voice almost put you in a trance.

“No,” you respond.

He backs up again, returning to sitting with his perfect posture.

After a moment of silence, you lean in and also ask, “Were you?”

“No.”

~Back to the Present~

“FIANCÉ? Y/N, YOU’RE 18! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN? AND WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME ABOUT THIS YOU DUMB BI-“ Your best friend starts to scold.

“Woah there Tora, calm down (Tora means Tiger in Japanese so it’s a little play on words hehe I’m sorry okay back to the story). I don’t know it all happened pretty recently.” You tell her, avoiding eye contact because she has her scary face on right now.

“Did you just tell me to calm down? Girl you are walking on thin ice here. You better spill before I murder you for not telling me the second it happened,” she ordered. It’s not like she would have actually murdered you anyways, probably.

“Aye aye Captain,” you softly mutter under your breath before continuing, “You know my family is like super traditional, and I guess his family is too. My family has their business interests, and his family is pretty influential here in Miyagi, so they found it in their best interests to combine forces. They’re playing it off as wanting to ‘ensure prosperity and longevity’ and blah blah blah for our families, and somehow that means marrying us off? I don’t really get it. I wasn’t paying attention. They were talking too formal and too much.”

Tora looks at you dumbfounded. “Y/N. This isn’t some homework assignment, it’s a MARRIAGE! HOW CAN YOU NOT PAY ATTENTION WHEN YOUR FUTURE IS BEING SET UP RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU? Wait, does this mean I get to be your maid of honor?” Tora honestly couldn’t believe you right now. The poor girl still hasn’t had enough time to process it (and to be honest, neither have you). Her change of tone at the end made you giggle.

“Look, all I know is that the guy’s hot, good at volleyball, he’s honestly pretty nice too, and his parents are giving me a FAT check for marrying him, soooo I honestly have no problem with it. He’s probably gonna cheat on me anyway, but if it works out, then cool I guess. If it doesn’t, I get another fat check from him after our divorce. And yes Tora, you’re gonna be my maid of honor. I was hoping to surprise you though, so thank Ushijima for ruining it,” you tell Tora and your team.

“Period sis get that bread, get that head, then leave!” one of your teammates calls out.

“My thoughts exactly,” you joke.

“You guys better get back on the court before the ref verbally assaults us,” your coach calls out to the team.

You guys waltz back onto the court. Now that your team has figured out how to counter your opponents’ plays, you all have your game faces on, ready to win this in two sets. All of your teams parts were working in sync. Your libero’s gaze on the ball didn’t falter, so she was constantly getting these crazy digs, and was always there when the ball rebounded off a block. Your ace always timed her approaches perfectly, flicking her wrist at just the right moment to send the ball straight into the floor of the opposite court. Tora’s sets were especially accurate today, always bringing the ball up nice and high and to the right place, so her hitters had time to make a good approach without stumbling into position.

Ushijima’s eyes never left you throughout the game. He could see the dedication you were putting into every rally. He saw your eyes sparkle after you got the winning point. He was spellbound.

Your stomach did flips when you would look up at him and see him looking back down at you. You then proceeded to mentally tell your stomach to shut up.

You especially were on your A game, and no not because Wakatoshi was there, but because you needed to prove to yourself that you could push your limits whenever needed. This is your last chance. Your last year. If you can’t do what you need to in a practice match, how were you supposed to help lead your team to nationals? How could you call yourself a vice captain and stand by your best friend’s side if you can’t put your money where your mouth is?

With that mentality, you drive your spikes into the other side of the net, angling your hand to put it in the spot where there’s no defenders. You dig after every ball in your section of the court. Even when you don’t get them, your teammates see your effort and push to improve themselves too. Your blocks leave the other team’s hitters cowering.

For the last point of the last set, you shut down the other’s teams ace with one of your blocks, winning the game. Your teams collapses you in hugs and cheers as you try to catch your breath. This part especially was what made you love the game. This team was your family. The court was your home, and every person’s heart was dedicated to keeping this feeling. This victory was only the beginning, and it left you all hungry for more.

While you and your team were all grabbing your stuff after the game, Ushijima was patiently waiting for you at the gym doors.

You say bye to your team and begin to walk over to him when Tora yells out, “UshiWaka, make sure you get her home by 11!”

She avoids your eyes as you turn your head towards her because now you’re the one with their scary face on.

“I will.” He answers plainly answers with a nod.

“Wow, I really need to spice this man up,” you think, continuing your walk over to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter! I know it was definitely a lot longer than the first one, but I really wanted to include the flashback and the rest of the game in one chapter. The weekend’s coming up so I hope I’ll be able to write a good amount of chapter 3 then. See y’all next time and thank you for reading!


	3. Awkward Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back for chapter 3! I know I said I was going to try and get this out last weekend, but I've been so swamped with school and volleyball lately. I'm sorry guys. ANYWAYS I MADE A PLAYLIST FOR THIS STORY! While some of the songs just fit the vibes of the story, I handpicked some of them because I felt they perfectly expressed either y/n's or Ushijima's thoughts during the course of the story. I'll let you guess which ones which. Lmk of any other song suggestions you guys have for the playlist. I'll link that right [here.](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6v0aiwp5wXbKWa3E9ZmLDX?si=cjMwkEStSICyBqN8EBKIRw) An important part of this chapter is the meaning of Japanese names. In Japan, calling people by their last name is the formal way to go, so you would call a stranger, someone who's older than you, or someone like your boss or teacher by their last name since it's seen as respectful and more proper. You only call someone by their first name if they're younger than you, or they're your close friend or family member, because it's informal. Asking someone to call you by your first name is seen as a sign of growing closeness between you two. Also, katsudon is pork cutlet bowls served over rice. I hope y'all enjoy this chapter cause I definitely enjoyed writing it. I'll see y'all at the end notes <3

You shine a polite smile to him when you reach him at the door. Standing there awkwardly for a bit not knowing what to do, you start muttering, “Uhhh...”

“I apologize for showing up unannounced, L/n. Your mother told me you had a game today, and I just happened to be close by,” Ushijima explains.

“Oh no don’t worry about it. I don’t mind it really. I actually appreciate you taking time out of your day to come and watch. It was a good game, too. I’m happy you saw that.”

“I will admit, I was impressed. I don’t know if you were planning to get a ride with someone, but if you weren’t, would it be okay if I walked you home?”

“Yeah, of course. It’s not too far of a walk either,” you assure him as you two make your way out of the gym. Your team behind you silently cheering you on.

Walking home with him was honestly really nice. He exudes this calming energy that helps your nerves from the game calm down faster. It was comforting. You made simple conversation. You found out he was nearby for a photoshoot for the Japan U-19 National Team. You’re not surprised. Even when walking through more crowded areas you could tell some people recognized him with their prolonged stares.He asks you about your week, listening intently as you spoke. He never interrupted, and at times he was so silent you had to look over to make sure he was still listening, only to see him staring back at you with no signs of looking away.   
That stare. You know that god damn stare is going to cause you trouble. It’s okay, you can worry about that later.

“I should’ve said this earlier when we were talking about the game, but you did great today. Your grit is very admirable. Congrats on your win. It was well deserved,” he complimented.

“Oh thank you. Also, stop apologizing Ushijima.“ you reply as you two reach your front door.

“Pardon?”

“See like that. You’re so formal around me all the time. I know you want to be polite, and don’t get me wrong you’ve come off as nothing but a gentleman, but we’re getting married within the next couple of years. I want to get to know you better, and hopefully, we can loosen up around each other.”

“I agree. Thank you, L/n.”

“That includes not thanking me for everything, too."

“Okay.”

You looked down and smiled to yourself. He was actually trying. He actively listened to everything you said, and he actually adjusted his words for you. Maybe this is him just being nice, but the respect he’s showing you makes your heart beat speed up just as quickly as he made it calm down a couple minutes earlier.

“You should come in. My parents will be happy to see you. Also, my mom said she was going to make katsudon. It’s my favorite, and mom’s is amazing,” you offer.

He checks his watch and nods, going up the steps alongside you. You unlock the door and walk in, leaving your shoes at the door. Ushijima’s shoes compared to yours is definitely a sight to see. You start to secretly think the man is Bigfoot.

“Y/n is that you? Oh Wakatoshi, what a nice surprise. It’s good to see you again,” your mom greets. Your mom loves Ushijima because she says he is such a respectful young man, and she’s definitely right, but you know she just wants cute grandbabies.

“Likewise, Mrs. L/n. Please pardon the intrusion,” he apologizes. There he goes with the formal talk again, but this time you understand since he’s talking to your mom.

“Intrusion? Young man you are welcome at any time. Don’t even worry about it.”

“Mooooom, did you make katsudonnnnn?” you ask in a sing-song voice.

“I’m sorry, honey. I forgot to buy pork at the grocery store,” your mom confesses.

“It’s okay. I’ll just have to suffer with inferior foods I guess,” you say, fake sniffling.

“Oh don’t be dramatic. Go upstairs and get washed. You probably smell,” your mom teases.

“Really, mom?” you mutter, starting to head to the stairs. You motion for Ushijima to follow behind you and he does.

Once up the stairs, you walk down the hall to your bedroom door with Ushijima following closely behind. You open your door and hold it open for him, motioning for him to go in first. He walks in and looks around your room with a straight face. You’re not sure if he approves or disapproves.

“You can sit on my bed if you want,” you offer while taking off the sweats covering your uniform.

As you take off your sweatpants, in the corner of your eye you see Ushijima’s eyes widen slightly and then his head turning completely away from you. You silently smirk at his behaviour. Although you don’t mind him looking, you realise his respect for you hasn’t wavered for a second since you two have met. It was definitely behaviour that wasn’t the usual for a teenager, but that intrigued you even further. You throw your sweatshirt into hamper as well and grab a new pair of sweats for later. You wonder if he took a peak at you at you during it.

“I’m gonna take a quick shower, so stay right here,“ you announce, leaving him in your room.

After 15 minutes, you come back into your room to see Ushijima still sitting on your bed right where you left him. It didn’t look like he touched anything, not that you were worried. If this man didn’t even look at you while you had spandex on, there’s no way he would go snooping through your room uninvited.

When he heard the door open, his eyes went from scanning your room to your wet hair, and then your oversized t-shirt, and then your sweatpants, and then your fuzzy socks. You saw him do a hard swallow after looking at you. You thought he must’ve had something stuck in his throat. You throw your dirty clothes in the hamper and walk over to sit on the bed across from Ushijima.

The awkward silence between you two starts to grow increasingly awkward before Ushijima asks, “Your blocking is some of the best I’ve ever seen. I’ve been needing to improve my blocking. My friend is a middle blocker too, but whenever I ask him about form he just tells me to forget about that. According to him, I just need to ‘feel it coming’ , and I have absolutely no idea what that means. Could you show me your form? If that’s okay with you of course. I know it’s helping the enemy.”

“Oh yeah sure. And don’t even worry about that. Our team loves to make the boys’ team work,” you explain to him, “So for blocking you have to try to make the most surface area with your hands while bringing them to the highest point possible.” You moved from sitting across Ushijima to sitting behind him, your knees behind his back.

You cupped your hands under his arms, lifting and stretching them up. “You want you arms up so they basically cover your ears. It’s actually kinda funny since our necks look all scrunched up. Then you want to lean forward and reach you hands over the net.”

You noticed his hands weren’t positioned correctly. Still behind him, you sit up and move so that his back is now in-between your knees. You slide your hands upwards from his upper arms to his hands, running your hands across his smooth skin and firm muscles. Your torso was now directly touching his back. Your hands fiddled with his, adjusting their position. If he isn’t going to make the first move, you might as well test the waters and see if he’s actually interested.

“Remember, try to take up as much surface area as you can with your hands. Make a W with your index fingers and thumbs, and then, stretch out all the rest of your fingers, too. Then, when your up against the net you lean over it to stop the ball, and flick your wrists down so the ball goes to the floor.”

His muscular frame tensed up at your touch, making you let out a giggle.

“Why are you laughing? Is my form that bad?” He asks. He honestly sounds slightly hurt, and it makes your heart ache a little.

“No, no it’s not that. Your form is good, you picked that up really quickly. It’s just you act like you’ve never felt human touch before,” you respond while trying to stifle your giggles.

He looks back at you and gives you a blank stare, blinking every so often.

“Ushijima?” you ask.

He just continues to stare into your eyes, not saying a thing. You saw something buried deep behind his olive ones. You impulsively pull him into a hug. You recognise his feeling as the one thing you never wanted to feel in your life, loneliness. Your arms are wrapped around his neck, digging your head into the crook of it. Although you’re not sure if this is actually going to help, you feel the need to do whatever you can to help him right now. You can’t leave him forlorn anymore. He is yours to take care of now, and you won’t let him be alone ever again. He tenses up once more at your touch. You’re scared of him pulling away, knowing that if he did right now, you’d be back to square one. Calming your worries, he slowly wraps his arms back around you. He hides his face in your neck, taking in the smell of your lotion and hair products. You feel his muscles relax, and his hands grip your shirt. 

“Wakatoshi,” he softly says, his low voice rumbling in you ear. You almost turned into Soohwa from _Sign_ right there.

“W-what?” You questioned, internally yelling at yourself for stuttering. You usually make fun of the pick-me girls who stutter at any chance. You’ve officially become your greatest ick.

“Call me Wakatoshi,” he repeats.

“Only if you call me Y/n,” you counter.

“As long as you’re okay with that.”

“It’s you, Wakatoshi. Of course I’m okay with that.”

“Okay, Y/n.” Your name lingered on his tongue. It felt right, like something he’s been waiting a lifetime to say again.

You two sat there in a comfortable silence. His cologne infiltrating your nose, making him smell like royalty. His hands relaxed and moved down to your waist. Although you were nervous when you first met him, that apprehensiveness has disappeared. You feel like you can understand him now, his touch and his eyes telling you everything his words can’t. If this was the man you truly had to spend the rest of your life with, maybe it’s not a bad thing.

His hands now cupped both sides of your waist. You moved your head up from his neck slightly and he did the same as you moved your hands back so that they were now cupping his face. His eyes were looking into yours and waiting. He wasn’t sure if you would be comfortable with him making a move. He didn’t want to scare you away. You wish he would stop walking on eggshells around you, but you understand. People have felt intimidated by him his whole life, his best friend being the first person who was never scared to talk to him. You hoped he would soon understand that you were the second.You rub your thumb against his cheek, and he leans his head into your touch. This was something he had never felt before. You were warm, and you radiated this light that he couldn’t get enough of. He couldn’t get enough of you, but he didn’t want to push your boundaries. With his head still leaning in your right hand, you rake your left hand through his soft olive-toned hair, then bring it back down to his jawline, tracing the sharp line with your left thumb. You lean your head in just a bit, waiting to see his reaction. He mirrors your movement, also leaning in. You smile a bit and lick your lips, bringing your nose to his.

As you’re fluttering your eyes closed, your mom walks in with a, “dinner’s ready,” instantly realizing what she had interrupted. Both of you froze in place.

“Oh. Uh, sorry kids. Ummm, take your time,” she squeaks while quickly closing your door.

You throw your head back defeated, letting out a curt sigh. You feel Wakatoshi’s fingers tighten around your waist. You’re glad to know you’re not the only one feeling frustrated right now. You’re still straddling him, your hands still cupping his face. You both stare at each other. That awkwardness came back real quick. You climb off of him and lay back down on your bed, laying like a starfish in disappointment. Wakatoshi leans over you a tad, making sure you’re okay. You find it so extremely cute that you start laughing.

“Why do you always laugh at me?” Ushijima asks confused.

“Wakatoshi, I’m not laughing at you. You’re just too cute that’s all,” you respond while sitting up.

His eyes widen a bit. He obviously didn’t expect that answer. Especially not that adjective you used to describe him.

You sit up on your bed and say, ”Come on let’s go eat. I’m starving.”

Yeah, starving for physical touch, you horny mf.

You get up and lead him out of your bedroom, down the stairs, and into the kitchen. As you walk in, you see your father and mother passionately discussing something. Your father sees you walk in, and you see his eyes flash between you and Wakatoshi. Something’s definitely off.

“My princess, how are you? I missed you so much,” he says while walking over to you and engulfing you in a bear hug.

“Uhh good?” you reply puzzled.

You didn’t see your dad yesterday because he had to spend a late night at the office. Even though he did usually greet you warmly, this was reaching boiling temperature.

“That’s amazing, sweetie. I’m really glad to hear that. I wouldn’t want anything to interfere with your happiness,” he responds as his grip around you tightened even more.

“Dad, you’re suffocating me,” you wheeze as he squeezes the life out of you.

You look at your dad as he slowly releases you, and you see that instead of looking back at you, he’s looking straight behind you with the most loathing look you have have ever seen him give. He lets you go and walks over to the man he’s glaring at.

“Mr. L/n, it’s good to see you again,” Wakatoshi greets, holding his hand out for a handshake.

“Wakatoshi,” your father replies plainly, taking his hand firmly. This was weird. Your dad never uses a monotone voice. His stare towards Wakatoshi is worrying you. Your father then uses his free hand to grip onto your finance’s shoulder, and you see his veins pop out because of how hard his grip is. Your dad uses his grip to bring him in a little, starting to say something into his ear. Although you can’t hear exactly what he’s saying, you can hear his stern tone. Ushijima’s eyes widen at whatever he’s saying, looking at you, then quickly darting to the floor. It then clicked. You looked back towards your mother and saw she had a guilty look plastered on her face. She looked at you and gave you her classic ‘I’m sorry’ look. That only confirmed what you already figured out. She definitely told your dad about what she saw. Screw their good communication skills. You know you need to stop this. You walk over to your dad, placing as firm of a grip on his shoulder as the one he has on Ushijima. He looks to you as you stare at him with the same stern look he was giving your fiancé.

“Dad, it’s time for dinner,” you say. The calmness in your compared to the tightness of your grip was concerning.

“My princess, I’m in the middle of a conversation. You know better than to interrupt your father’s conversations,” he says just as calmly as you, but you can hear threatening tone behind his voice.

“Your conversation is over, Dad,” you emphasise to try and make him back down. 

“No, it’s not, sweetie,” he responds, not backing down in the slightest.

You two stare at each other, your mutual glares unrelenting. You're not going to back down either. Wakatoshi doesn’t deserve to be threatened for something you started. Your father wants to protect your innocence, but you’re 18. He needs to learn that he can’t coddle you forever. 

“Can you two stop it already? Your dinner is going to get cold,” your mom interrupts. She always acts as the calming force between the stubbornness of you and your father.

You let go of him, and he let go of Wakatoshi. He looked at you and smiled, and you both started laughing. This obviously isn’t the first time you two have been in a confrontation, but you guys always laugh it out in the end. You all walk over to your dinner table. You and Wakatoshi sit next to each other on one side of the table, your parents across from you. You all begin to eat as a nice conversation about how everyone’s day was commences. Ushijima was surprised at how the tension between you and your dad disappeared so quickly. He wondered how you had such a friendly relationship with your parents. With his, it was just never talk back, do what they say, and make them proud. This feeling of such closeness in a family is new to him. He hopes that this isn’t the last time he experiences it.

You’re all finishing up as your mother asks, “Was everything good, Wakatoshi?”

“Yes, ma’am. Everything was great. Thank you for letting me join you all tonight,” he replies in his normal monotone manner.

“Oh of course, honey. You’re welcome here anytime,” your mother responds while marvelling at his manners.

“Well, I wouldn’t say ANY time,” your dad begins.

“Daaaaaaad,” you interject.

“Okay, okay,” your dad relents.

You turn to Ushjima and ask, “Hey, do you need a ride home? It’s pretty late already, and no way am I letting you walk home in the dark.”

“No, it’s okay. The bus stop is right around the corner, and I’ll be able to catch the last bus if I leave within the next few minutes,” he replies while checking his watch again.

“I’ll walk you out?” you suggest.

He nods and follows behind you as you both get up from the table and head towards the front door. Before leaving the dining room, he bows to your parents, thanking them again. You wonder if that’s just him being him, or if he’s a suck up, but you doubt it’s the latter. You unlock the door for him and stand to the side.

“I know you told me to stop thanking you, but thank you for inviting me in, and...” he didn’t know how to describe the rest.

“You’re welcome, Wakatoshi.”

He appreciates the fact that you cut off his uneasiness right there. He loved the way you say his name. He was in awe of the way the street lights lit up your face. He then realizes he’s just standing there staring at you. In internal panic, he grabs the door knob and starts to open it. He halts when he feels your hand on his arm, stopping him.

“You running away from me?” you tease with a small laugh.

He immediately takes his hand off the door. “No. No, I would never. I apologise, I-“

He’s cut off by you wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling his body into yours, laying your head on his shoulder. “I know, Wakatoshi. Stop apologizing.”

He wraps his arms around your waist, holding you firmly, as if you were a precious jewel that couldn’t be broken. You could feel his chest rise and fall with his deep breaths. The exhales from his nose ticked your neck. His hands never strayed past your lower back. He was a gentleman of highest level. You knew you wanted him, and you knew you made that very clear to him, but although he knew he could have you, he’s waiting. Of course, you’re going to respect that, but you wondered what was holding him back? Why was he so hesitant to touch you, to contradict you, to express his feelings? Does it go back to what you saw in eyes earlier? Does he actually like you, or is he just going along with it? No matter his rationale, he hasn’t given you a reason to suspect him of any wrong doing, and it doesn’t seem like he’s the type to purposely hurt someone, but you can never be too careful. You still don’t know him that well, but you hope that will change soon.

You pull back and once again look into those olive eyes you had quickly grown to adore so much. “I’ll see you soon, okay? If you ever want to talk, you know where to find me.”

“Of course. I’ll see you soon.”

With that, he slowly releases your waist from his grip, and walks out the door. You were a bit sad to see him go, and you watched him walk until he turned the corner and was out of sight.

“Stop pining over him like an abandoned puppy,” your dad calls out from the doorway to the kitchen.

“HEY, WERE YOU TWO WATCHING? WHY DO I HAVE SUCH NOSEY PARENTS?” you call out in frustration

“Sweetie, we’re not nosey. We’re just concerned of your wellbeing,” your mother replies.

“That’s b.s. coming from you. I think you like Wakatoshi more than I do,” you retort.

“Oh really? Then why was it that when I walked in your room, you were the one who was-“ you mom starts to say.

“Okay, that’s enough. I’m going back to my room. I’m feeling very uncomfortable in such a hostile environment,” you dramatically sigh as you head for the stairs.

They laugh at your exaggeration as you march back into your room. You start to pack your things for the beginning of the school week and for volleyball practice, but in the back of your mind Wakatoshi was still there. His stare was ingrained into your memory, but that’s not a problem. Okay, maybe it was slightly a problem since now you want to see him again. All this overthinking makes you collapse onto your bed after you’ve prepared everything for the new week. You definitely have a lot to tell Tora about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the end of the chapter. I hope you guys know I'm really trying to get these out as fast as I can, but I still want these to be of good quality, and I don't want to burn out. My chemistry and APUSH teachers are kicking my ass bro and my parents barely accept low 90s as a good grade. I'm also taking pre-calc and English this semester too, and it's hard to balance everything. Volleyball and writing this are my only joys right now because I literally haven't had time to watch anime for like a month. It's okay though because at least I'm being productive, and the weather is getting warmer. For those of you who don't know, I'm from Mass and I hate any form of cold and snow (ironic I know), so just the sun staying out a little longer each night makes me so extremely happy. Quick volleyball rant, my coach this season is putting me as a right side hitter? I'm 5'9 and right-handed like that makes no sense? I literally miss being a middle so bad, but it's okay because my coach is really good and I trust his judgement. I just added my insta to my linktree so y'all can check that out [here](https://linktr.ee/foreverrunninglaps) along with a bunch of petitions that y'all should sign and my other social media. I love you guys so much, and I'll see y'all next chapter <3

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats on reaching the end of chapter 1! I’m guessing this will have about 12-ish chapters. I know that’s the same number of imagine parts and I said I’d go into more detail, but don’t worry because a bunch of those parts were originally one part that had to be broken in two for space. I’ll get these chapters out as soon as possible, but please understand that I’m a student who got all their hardest classes packed into this semester. Even though I know it’s basically prewritten, I have to go in and reread everything, add in details, format it the way I want it, etc. Also, since my volleyball season in the fall was postponed because of COVID, it’s finally starting this week, so that’s an added time commitment. All of that doesn’t change my love for writing though, so I will put my utmost effort into this. I’ll put my [linktree](https://linktr.ee/foreverrunninglaps) here so y’all can access my other social media. I love you guys so much, and if you haven’t in a while, go drink some water bb. See y’all next chapter <3


End file.
